oo sin titulo xD
by SeIkOsHa
Summary: woo muchas cosas tontas en muy poco espacio una navidad inesperada y un posible año nuevo en casa de killua o.o' ... YAOI GxK LxK
1. Default Chapter

Wolaps!! 0! Les presento mi gran obra maestra!! - mi primer fic de cazador x!!!!! - ''lo lamentamos pero nuestra escritora se acaba de desmayar … espere un momento le pone un billete de 1.000 pesos para q lo huela'' no me despertarás con eso ¬.¬ '' ouch!! le pone uno de 10.000 '' resucita del mas allá al mas acá xD (mucha emoción xD) bueno ejem… en q iba? A si… xD bueno como iba diciendo … este es mi primer fic de cazador x y bueno yo…saben olvídenlo solo leanlo y ríanse pk realmente es muy gracioso ah y lo olvidaba homo fóbicos mejor no lo lean . pk es yaoi wiii de killua y Gon 0!! Leorio y kurapika!! Aunque leorio me cae mal –o-U xD, pero ese no es el punto …chausas. ( les advierto q el principio no está muy bueno pero después se pone mejor - )

Cap. 1 el padrino x Sr. choco robots x kurapika

Killua!!! Ayudame!! Gritó un chico desesperado desde algún lugar del departamento – killua!!! Por favor!!!

Gon ya te dije q no te voy a ayudar!! ¬o¬ yo te dije busquemos a su mamá pronto pero no tu quisiste venir a comer antes y ahora tenemos a una niña de 2 años y medio con nosotros y no tenemos idea de q hacer con ella!!

Pero es que killua, no podíamos ser tan crueles estaba llorando y perdida!! Si la hubiésemos dejado quien sabe q le habría pasado!

Gon debes entender q lo q le pase a los demás no es asunto nuestro!! Dijo killua más q enfadado –

Gon guardó silencio … odiaba los instantes en q killua se volvía frío y comenzaba a hablar como si nada le importara-

Uh… lo siento Gon – dijo killua bajando la cabeza, apenado, sabía cuanto le enfadaba a Gon q el hablara de una manera tan fría-

Killua … ? – dijo Gon tímidamente –

Q? Gon –

Vas a ayudarme o no?? – dijo Gon con simpleza

killua levantó la cara y sonrió,

siempre lo alegraba cuando Gon usaba su ''sentido de la impresión'' diciendo cosas tan simples q lograba cambiar fácilmente el ambiente triste o tenso, de la situación – esta bien te ayudaré, pero mas te vale q encontremos pronto a su madre pk yo no pienso cuidarla para siempre

lo sé 0– dijo Gon –

Gogn! Gogn!! – dijo la pequeña desde mas abajo xD –

Ya te dije q es Gon no Gogn – dijo Gogn … digo Gon xD (n/a: o)

Bien ya no importa! – killua tomó a la pequeña en brazos y saltó por la ventana con Gon tras el y se dirigieron al lugar donde habían encontrado a la niña –

No veo a su madre por ninguna parte – dijo Gon –

Ni siquiera sabes como es su madre ¬o¬

n.nU

bien déjame preguntarle aunque no creo q nos ayude mucho …oye linda niña (n/a: si claro xD killua diciendo eso …) de q color es el pelo de tu madre??

No sé –

y con que ropa estaba vestida??

No sé –

Y como se llama tu madre?

No sé –

Y como te llamas tu?

No sé

Tienes perro?

No sé

Quieres ir al baño?

No –

T.T … Gon mejor inténtalo tu yo no soy muy bueno es esto… dijo killua frustrado –

Es q lo estas haciendo mal killua … es así … escúchame bien pequeña ( voz de el padrino xD) si me dices donde fue el último lugar donde viste a tu madre te compraré un helado

Eso es información confidencial, deberás pagar un precio mas alto por tal información ( voz y cara de mafiosa ) respondió la pequeña

Esta bien dos helados y unas papas fritas –

Bien … la vi en la tienda de lencería q está ahí ( señalando una tienda de lencería xD lencería es ropa interior lo digo por si alguien no sabe auque yo creo q todos saben pero la verdad es por experiencia propia xD)

Bien … vamos killua ( fin de la voz de mafioso )

Vaya Gon … tu si q eres bueno en esto … dijo killua impresionado …

Es que los niños de hoy en día no son iguales a los de antes killua … los de antes se conformaban con un abrazo estos no, … son mas inteligentes. (xD)

Oohh dijo killua

Killua y Gon entraron a la tienda de lencería, Gon se sentía algo apenado pues como no era normal ver a dos niños de 13 años cargando a una niña de 2 y medio en una tienda de ''lencería'', todo el mundo los observaba.

Killua no me agrada este lugar – dijo gon –

Como digas Gon :D babeando - killua estaba fascinado con los comerciales de mujeres en ropa interior q salían en las pantallas de propaganda de la tienda – mira eso Gon!! D

Killua!! Vamonos de aquí!!! – gritó Gon desesperado –

Disculpa – dijo una de las vendedoras con su enorme sonrisa de 3 metros q no se la quita nada ni nadie –

Si? - Dijo Gon algo más tranquilo –

Podrías quitarte de ahí estas tapando la salida de los probadores – dijo alegremente la vendedora –

Si claro n.nU – respondió Gon –

Probadores?? Donde? donde?!? donde!!!?? – dijo killua ilusionado con ver a las chicas en ropa interior –

Killua!! Estas olvidando pk vinimos aquí!!! Debemos encontrar a la madre de esta niña!! - gritó gon mas desesperado q antes –

Debemos?? TU debes encontrar a su madre no yo –

Dijiste q me ayudarías!!!

Si pero…. Está bien u.uU vamos – killua volvió a tomar a la niña en brazos y salió de la tienda –

Bien al parecer no se encontraba ahí … donde buscamos ahora??

Ahm … déjame pensar … pk no preguntamos en la policía, seguramente su madre se dio cuenta de q perdió a su hija y fue a la policía! – dijo killua- dirigiéndose rápidamente a la estación de policía –

Disculpe señor no ha pasado por aquí la madre de esta niña?? preguntó Gon –

Pues no estoy seguro niño pero hace poco pasó por aquí la madre de una niña perdida tal vez era su madre –

Y no sabe hacia donde se fue?? Preguntó killua

Bueno… no estoy seguro pero tal vez fue a buscarla a la tienda de dulces q hay mas allá, es típico q los niños vayan a ese lugar cuando se pierden – dijo el guardia

Gracias señor – dijo Gon q luego salió tras killua q ya había partido en busca de la madre de la niña –

Killua … estoy comenzando a aburrirme!! – dijo Gon –

Ya lo sé … yo también me estoy aburriendo pero mientras mas pronto encontremos a su madre mas pronto nos libraremos de este aburrimiento –dijo killua –

Si!! … uhm? Mira killua esa señora parece estar buscando algo.

Esa es tu madre – preguntó killua a la pequeña pero esta no respondió pues se había quedado dormida y tenía completamente babeado uno de los hombros de killua – waaaaaa!!! Mugre niña mira lo q hiciste!! – gritó killua –

No grites la vas a despertar mejor preguntémosle a esa señora si la conoce –

Bien

----

uf u.uU q bueno q nos libramos de esa niña! – exclamó killua –

volvamos a casa – dijo Gon –

estas bromeando debo aprovechar q estamos aquí!!! – exclamó killua –

aprovechar q estamos aquí?? – preguntó Gon desconcertado –

no sabes q barrio es este??

No

Yo tampoco, pero me han dicho q aquí todos los dulces y los Sr. Choco robots son mas baratos si los compras al por mayor –

Aha q interesante … ahora vamonos! No cargaré los cientos millones de cajas de Sr. Choco robots q de seguro comprarás!! – gritó Gon –

Yo te ayudé a encontrar a la madre de esa niña ahora tu me ayudarás a mi!!

No!!

Si!!!

Bien entonces lo echaremos a la suerte!!!

Bien!!!

Sai! Sho! aku!! Jan! Ken! Pon!! (N/a: cachipun en japonés aunque no estoy segura de como se escribe lo del principio pero dejémoslo así xD)

Gané gane!!! - Gritó killua –

Ahora deberás ayudarme a llevar las cajas!! 0!!

Si u.uU …

--- 15 min. Después ambos salían de la tienda con … ahm 10… 20… 30… ahm o muchas!!! Cajas de Sr. Choco robots!! xD –

killua podemos irnos ahora?? … preguntó Gon-

clago!! - Dijo killua con la boca llena de chocolate –

u.uU … biske tenía razón tu eres de las personas q podrían llegar a arruinarse a si mismas … fácilmente …

cfomo tu digash gog - respondió killua –

---- una vez en el departamento –

oye killua podrías dejar de comer un rato!!!

No –

O !! killua!!! Gritaba Gon con una linda vena palpitante en su frente –

q diablos quieres Gon me estas molestando todo el día y no me dejas ni un segundo tranquilo!!

Pero es que me aburro no soy como tu q siempre tienes algo q hacer …

Pues entonces busca algo!!

Oye.. killua …

Q pasa??

Es que … en tres días es navidad y … yo no me había dado cuenta …

Q es navidad??!! Debes estar bromeando Gon no puede ser – dijo killua esperando q gon solo estuviera bromeando –

No, no estoy bromeando killua hablo en serio en tres días es navidad …

Osea q… rayos!! O.o'' debo comprar los regalos …

Regalos? Vas a mandarle regalos a tu familia?

No, no compraré nada para mi familia - los regalos son para mis amigos … tu, kurapika y leorio

Ouhh… eso quiere decir q kurapika y leorio seguramente también comprarán regalos para nosotros o sea q yo también debo darles regalos y no tengo idea de q le puedo regalar a ninguno de ustedes … O.O algo me dice q estoy en problemas …

Pues si Gon estas en problemas pero no son mucho mas grandes q los míos yo tampoco se q les voy a comprar. Respondió killua –

u.uU debo pensar en algo rápido … q tal un lustra cadenas para kurapika??

No existen …

Ouch!! Sabía q algo tenía q salir mal!! –dijo Gon –

--- de pronto se abrió la puerta y un rubiecito entró por ella (N/a: mi rubiecito!! 0 xD lo siento la emoción xD)

bueno …. Kurapika entró por ella …

hola kurapika - saludó Gon –

hola Gon, hola killua .

hola …

q son todas estas cajas?? Preguntó kurapika mirando todas las cajas q se encontraban apiladas en el living del departamento.

Chocolates . respondió killua con su carita de gato –

oahh ya entiendo - otra de sus discusiones post. compra de chocolate estaré en mi habitación si necesitan algo –

kurapika entró a su habitación y se sentó sobre su cama recuperando la expresión vacía q tomaban sus ojos cuando no se encontraba cerca de Gon o killua pues no quería preocuparlos ya q el sabía q no estaba bien solo q no quería aceptarlo.

Oye Gon?? No te dijo leorio a q horas llegaba preguntó killua desde algún lugar entre las cajas de chocolate –

No, no me lo dijo … pk??

Es q necesito hablar con el …

Aah… killua aún no se q comprar!!

Yo tampoco se q comprar gon … creo q está será la peor navidad de todas nuestras vidas.

Eso no es cierto killua … con o sin regalos está será nuestra mejor navidad … recuerdo q una vez mito-san me dijo q la felicidad de la navidad no eran los regalos si no el poder estar con tus seres queridos killua .. y eso para mi es muy importante … esta será nuestra mejor navidad pk estamos con las personas q mas queremos killua . nuestros amigos … el mejor regalo q pude tener fue haberte conocido killua - …

No, gon al contrario, yo soy feliz de haberte conocido Gon … si no te hubiese conocido estaría en mi casa o en algún lugar del mundo asesinando a alguien pero gracias a ti yo estoy aquí . ''comiendo chocolate xD''

Killua … o.oU

Q?

Tus choco robots comienzan a derretirse

Q queeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Nooooo!!! – killua rapidamente comenzó a sacar los Sr. choco robots de las cajas y comenzó a meterlos al refrigerador pero se dio cuenta de q no le cabían todos – GON AYUDAME!!! Q hagoooo!! T.T

Pues tendrás q comerte rápido los q quedaron afuera si no quieres q se desperdicien –

TTTT.TTTT noooo!!

Si … …

Hola chicos! – exclamó leorio al aparecer repentinamente por la puerta –

Hola leorio - exclamó gon -

Aaahh leorio!! Necesito hablar con tigo – dijo killua –

Si?? Bueno pues hablemos en mi habitación …

Si!! .

… cri cri gon quedó solo en el living del departamento – '' T.T me dejaron solo '' –

----- en la pieza de leorio ----

leorio … es q yo quería hablarte de kurapika … - dijo killua –

si … me lo suponía tu también lo has notado??

Si kurapika no está bien … se q trata de aparentar q lo está frente a nosotros pero …

Si kurapika está mal muy mal pero … nose q podemos hacer para ayudarlo u.uU

Por q no hablas con senritsu?? Tal vez ella sepa algo … (N/a: se q en la serie senritsu o como se escriba xD aparece como hombre pero en realidad es mujer solo q en la adaptación al español lo hacen parecer hombre )

Si … pensaba ir a hablar con ella mañana pero aún así no creo q eso sea la solución dijo leorio –

Realmente kurapika no está nada bien su furia contra la araña lo está alejando de la realidad ya casi ni se preocupa de si mismo … está todo el día pensando en el genei ryodan debemos hacer algo …

Así es cada una de sus acciones está llena de rencor hacia la araña … debemos encontrar alguna solución pero … cual??

Por q no tratas de hablar con el leorio?? – preguntó killua –

Si claro eso es lo q estaba pensando pero no se si tome en cuenta lo q yo le diga … u.u …

Al menos inténtalo .

Si…

continuará .

seeps!! Aquí termina el primer cap. Disculpen si está corto no sé pero .. pues … no se eso chauu!! (algo me dice q yo nunca se nada o.oU )Manden reviews please!!

PD: el segundo cap. Es mas interesante .

Público: ya era hora!! Este cap. Estuvo muy fome!! Casi nos quedamos dormidos!!

Escritora: perdón es que yo tb me estoy muriendo del sueño literalmente T.T ya no aguanto buenas noches ….


	2. capitulo 2

2 cap.

A verdad q falta mi comentario 0 hola (gran comentario)

Publico: ya quitate de en medio q queremos leer el fic!! Vieja bruja!!

Ya, ya perdón ¬o¬! ejm como iba diciendo…

2 cap. Chocolate x patos x papel higiénico

----10 min. Después----

leorio tocó la puerta de la habitación de kurapika –

pasa – respondió kurapika con tono falsamente alegre –

kurapika yo… necesito hablar con tigo – dijo leorio cuidadosamente no quería decir nada q alterara al rubio puesto q últimamente se había puesto muy temperamental-

claro de q quieres hablar . - dijo con su falsa sonrisa otra vez –

es q kurapika quería hablar sobre ti … nosotros sabemos q tu no estás bien … no tiene caso q aparentes estar bien frente a nosotros … solo te haces daño a ti mismo kurapika – dijo leorio con el tono más suave q le fue posible hablar –

kurapika bajó la cabeza sin decir nada –

--- mientras tanto ---

Gon!! Q te pasó ¬!! - Gritó killua al ver a Gon –

flash back

se fueron!!! Quedé solo – dijo Gon en cuanto killua entró a la habitación de leorio a hablar con el – q voy a hacer ahora… me quiero morir!! – Gon entrando en un estúpido estado de depresión – q voy a hacer!! – Gon se sentó frente a la tele y se puso a ver ''barney'' y dado a su '' estado de depresión momentánea'' no se dio cuenta como poco a poco iban cayendo gotas de chocolate derretido sobre su cabeza una a una …

Fin flash back

Gon!! 0!! Estás… cubierto de chocolate!! – killua corrió a abrazar a su nuevo amigo de chocolate y al hacerlo el tb se cubrió parcialmente con chocolate – wiiiii!!! Ahora yo tb tengo chocolate un momento … este es mi chocolate!!!! Mis Sr. Choco robots!! TT.TT buaaa!! No puedo permitir q se desperdicie!! – killua comenzó a lamerse a si mismo el chocolate con q se encontraba manchado mientras en su cabeza aparecían unas lindas orejas de gato 0 -

Bueno killua… lo siento fue sin querer – dijo Gon – iré a ducharme –

QUEEE a ducharte!!! Piensas malgastar tan preciado chocolate !!

Y q quieres q haga … no pienso lamerme ¬.¬ - dándole a entender a killua q lo q hacía era humillante -

0 pero .. ese chocolate a ya se ¬ …

a no killua eso no!! No vas a lamerme!! Nooooo!!

--------

leorio se acercó un poco mas a kurapika para q el lo escuchara cuando hablase – kurapika … tienes q dejar de pensar en la venganza es decir si quieres cobrar venganza hazlo pero no dejes de vivir por ello (N/a: ooohh)

Déjame en paz… lo q yo haga no es asunto suyo – respondió fríamente kurapika –

claro q es asunto nuestro kurapika!! Nos preocupamos por ti pk somos tus amigos … nos importa todo lo q hagas kurapika!! No somos tus amigos pk eres fuerte o pk tengas algo q nosotros queremos … eres nuestro amigo pk te queremos y (N/a: eso sonó raro sonó como a … te vamos a raptar y a vender en el mercado negro 0 xD perdón por interrumpir)y por q nos gusta estar con tigo kurapika …

cállate y déjame solo no necesito q nadie me de consejos ni q nadie me cuide … yo se cuidarme solo – dijo kurapika –

bien!! Como quieras!! – gritó leorio y salió del cuarto de kurapika dando un portazo – kurapika … u.uU – murmuró leorio al salir de la habitación –

leorioo ayúdame!! – gritó Gon al verlo salir – killua me quiere comer!!

Gon … estas cubierto de chocolate y tu killua tb!! 0 esperen no se muevan!!! Voy por la cámara!! – dijo leorio entusiasmado –

Estoy acabado – dijo lastimeramente gon mientras q killua lo miraba con una cara q a Gon no le agradaba y se iba acercando lentamente a el, Gon trató de escapar pero se encontraba ''inmovilizado'' por el chocolate q comenzaba a endurecerse –

Bien no se muevan!! 0 Ya encontré la cámara dijo leorio - killua no alcanzas a salir acércate mas –

Con gusto - respondió killua con la misma mirada maligna de hace unos momentos –

bien ahí está - - chic chic - chic chic (sonido de cámara) 0!! Esto será perfecto para el álbum de fotos – dijo leorio con una voz estúpida –

aha - dijo killua acercándose mas y mas a Gon –

leoriooo!!! – gritó Gon –

q? – preguntó leorio –

serias tan amable de … llevarme hasta la ducha?? n.nU es que estoy … duro

ja ja ja … claro Gon pero …ja ja no es nada solo es gracioso- leorio tomó a Gon por debajo de los brazos cosa q era realmente graciosa pues Gon parecía un juguete en los brazos de un niño –

killua se retorcía de risa en el suelo mientras Gon se encontraba afirmado por leorio quien también se reía –

leorio!! Deja de reirte!! Y llevame al baño ¬.¬ !! – a Gon no le agradaba estar cubierto de chocolate pero el también tenía q admitir q realmente se veía muy chistoso –

---

en el baño …

leorio podrías dar el agua n.nU? es q creo q yo no puedo (evidentemente Gon no podía hacer nada pues estaba convertido en un Gon de chocolate ¬ )

claro Gon – dijo leorio aún riéndose –

----

en el living

oye leorio hablaste con kurapika?? – preguntó killua –

si pero creo q no tomó en cuenta lo q quise decirle T.T - respondió leorio –

ahm … q hora es?? – preguntó killua pues con todo lo q había pasado había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. –

pk lo preguntas?? Tu nunca estas pendiente de la hora –

es q tengo mucho sueño –o- oooaaahhh – dijo killua bostezando –

es cierto a mi también me dio sueño -.- dijo leorio

pues bien y q hora es??

Son … ahm … las 10 de la noche recién

Ahm … bueno no importa me voy a acostar --''

Estas bromeando!!! No te puedes acostar así!! Vas a tener q esperar a q Gon salga de la ducha para poder bañarte o si no vas a dejar las sabanas llenas de chocolate.

Pero … esta bien, tienes razón -.- dijo killua –

Pero lo q es yo si me voy a dormir dijo leorio

T.T quiero dormir!! Se quejaba killua mientras esperaba q Gon saliera del baño –

37 min. Después

Gon apurate!! Me estoy asfixiando!! o !! Gon!! Sal de ahí q no vez q el departamento el pequeño !! . mugre Monóxido de carbono Gon!! Sal de ahí!! – killua estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado y su cara comenzaba a ponerse algo mas pálida de lo normal- corrió exageradamente rápido hacia la ventana y la abrió de golpe sacó la cabeza y tomo aire como si hubiera pasado 37 min. Sin respirar (xD)- luego pateo la puerta del baño y entró decidido a sacar a Gon de ahí casi lo había matado y no iba a pasar eso por alto ni con su mejor amigo además que estaría haciendo alguien tanto tiempo en la ducha no podía ser q estuviera tan sucio o si?? – cuando entró se sintió embriagado el baño estaba lleno de vapor parecía un sauna, le dio mucho calor no escuchaba a Gon por ninguna parte- Gon!! GON!!! Responde!!

No te preocupes Killua los patos aún son amarillos dijo un Gon con tono ido.

Q los patos q? ay! Q diablos dices Gon q llevas haciendo aquí todo este rato!!

Observando los patos Killua…

GON!! CASI ME ASFIXIO ALLA FUERA!! ME PREOCUPO POR TI ENTRO AL BAÑO Y TU ME DICES Q ESTAS OBSERVANDO PATOS!!!!! O - ahora killua parecía tener un ataque de histeria, …- GON ERES UN &$/#"/&"$/&)(/"$# (no apto para menores xDD o.o'' ese vocabulario mijo xD)

Q si tengo hambre? Pues si un poco killua , pk no cocinas algo?

Killua estaba al borde de estallar- q diablos te pasa Gon!! Reacciona sal de la ducha!! No estas haciendo nada ahí dentro!!

Claro q si hago algo aquí dentro killua estoy contando los patos!!!!

Killua ya no aguantaba, ¿q diablos le estaba pasando a su amigo?- ''Gon de repente te has vuelto mas idiota de lo normal'' Gon sal de ahí ahora!!!

Ya voy killua pero te arrepentirás de no haber visto los patos decía un Gon aún embriagado por el vapor y el calor dentro del baño –

Ponte una toalla no se te ocurra salir desnudo! ¬.¬

Si mami …el estado de Gon parecía empeorar.

Killua se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta de q Gon estaba peor de lo q el creía… no estaba envuelto en una toalla si no en… papel higiénico!! – Gon yo creo q tu no estas nada bien mejor ven con migo … - killua ayudó a Gon a salir del baño lo llevó hasta la ventana y luego de unos 3 minutos Gon parecía recobrar la cordura.

Killua me kieres decir por q estoy desnudo, mojado, parcialmente envuelto en papel higiénico y tu me estas afirmando? O.o? preguntaba un Gon mas q desconcertado.

Bueno … no creo q tenga mucha importancia mejor ve a vestirte ahora yo iré a bañarme

Bien - Gon caminó hacia su habitación pero sin querer pisó el papel higiénico tropezó y cayó al suelo como un costal de papas. Rayos!

Gon q fue ese ruido??

Nada killua …

Poco tiempo después todos se encontraban placidamente

durmiendo en sus camas –

----- al otro día -----

ya me voy! - adios Gon adiós killua – dijo kurapika desde la puerta –

creo q tienes razón killua kurapika no luce nada bien… yo también lo había notado, solo q no estaba seguro de si era idea mía o kurapika realmente se encontraba mal – dijo Gon cuando kurapika Salió del departamento –

aha, leorio salió muy temprano para hablar con senritsu antes de q kurapika fuera a trabajar para q no lo descubriera

así es si kurapika descubre q estamos tratando de ayudarlo sin q el sepa tal vez se enoje con nosotros – dijo Gon-

si … oye Gon? Vas a comerte ese trozo de pastel ¬? – preguntó killua –

no killlua puedes comértelo – respondió Gon sin interés –

q te pasa Gon?? – preguntó killua al notar q Gon se había vuelto serio repentinamente –

es q … estoy muy preocupado q tal si lo q tiene kurapika no tiene solución?? Es q el está enfermo si lo sé pero no es una enfermedad q se pueda quitar con un remedio o de alguna manera fácil, yo creo q esto es algo mas complejo, q tal si nosotros no podemos ayudarlo?? Y si continúa así hasta q derrote al Genei Ryodan??

o.o Gon te sientes bien??

Si killua pk??

Es q estas extraño nunca pensé oírte reflexionar de esa manera – respondió killua –

n.nU

pero tal vez tengas razón es preocupante el estado de kurapika, ya q va mas allá de una enfermedad u.u – dijo killua –

----

hola chicos!! – de pronto leorio entró por la puerta (N/a: no si va ser por el techo ¬.¬ xD)

hola leorio . - saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo –

averiguaste algo con senritsu?? – preguntó killua-

si – leorio se notaba preocupado –

q fue lo q averiguaste?? – preguntó Gon con seriedad –

es q… kurapika ya no trabaja con la familia Nostrade, así como senritsu tampoco, lo q pasó fue q Neon, la hija de Nostrade, de quien dependía la familia Nostrade y a quien debía proteger kurapika y los demás, perdió sus poderes de predecir el futuro por lo q Nostrade se fue a la banca rota, quedó completamente sin dinero y de todas formas su hija sin poderes ya no necesitaba q la cuidaran más y pues eso es todo, lo q quiere decir q kurapika se encuentra en algún lugar de la ciudad solo y vagando como un alma en pena

lo q hace aún peor la situación – aportó killua –

oooh – aportó Gon –

y ahora q hacemos – preguntó killua –

tendremos q salir a buscarlo – dijo leorio preocupadamente –

si!! – dijo Gon con tono decidido a encontrar a kurapika –

bien tu y killua lo buscarán hacia el sur y yo iré hacia el norte! –

cual es el sur?? – preguntó Gon para arruinar todo el momento heroico –

bien tu y killua vayan a la derecha y yo oré a la izquierda – dijo leorio tratando de simplificar la explicación –

cual derecha?? La de allá o la de acá?? – preguntó Gon –

tu solo sígueme! –gritó killua comenzando a atarse de la estupidez de su amigo –

todos salieron del departamento en busca de kurapika –

oye killua?? Has visto algo?? –

no Gon, no he visto nada y tu??

Nada …

----------

donde estará, no lo encuentro por ningún lado … kurapika … donde estás –o-U pk tienes q causar tantos problemas, y pk será q me importa tanto lo q te ocurra – se preguntaba leorio una y otra vez así como otro montón de pensamientos q el no quería pensar se pasaban por su cabeza –

kurapika!!! Donde estás!! Responde!! – gritaba leorio mientras las demás personas lo miraban, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de q gritar no ayudaría en nada así q siguió caminando y se detuvo a pensar (N/a: pensar?? El?? Esto no me lo creo O.O … colapsando …) q conociendo a kurapíka y a sus facetas de niño autista seguramente se encontraría en un lugar silencioso sin mucha gente … pero lo malo es q en la ciudad no había ningún lugar así … pero de pronto se le vino una idea a la cabeza, hasta donde el sabía kurapika le agradaban las azoteas de los edificios, estar solo arriba todo en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido del viento…

------

killua no encuentro a kurapika por ningún lado … - dijo Gon con tono preocupado –

yo tampoco lo encuentro Gon, pero no se me ocurre donde pueda estar – respondió killua –

talvez en una tienda de helados – aportó Gon –

creme Gon ahí no estará – dijo killua con tono irónico –

----

leorio se subió al techo de una casa y luego fue buscando poco a poco la manera de subir a las azoteas de los edificios q habían por ahí (N/a: no por nada era un cazador) aunque con gran esfuerzo y varios intentos fallidos (N/a: bueno, tampoco era el mejor cazador del mundo xD) luego de recorrer la mayoría de los edificios q habían por ahí, se dio por vencido, estaba agotado ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir saltando de un lado a otro.

Uuff u.u ya no puedo más, estoy exhausto – dijo leorio – donde estarás kurapika se preguntaba mil veces leorio – pero de pronto una idea vino a su cabeza … había recorrido todos los edificios de la ciudad menos el suyo … corrió lo mas rápido q pudo hacia el edificio necesitaba saber si kurapika estaba ahí algo adentro le decía q kurapika estaba ahí y por algún motivo leorio sintió muchas ganas de ver a kurapika, no sabía pk sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar de su cabeza pensamientos extraños, pero se dio cuenta de q era cierto y q ya no debía seguir evadiéndolo, estaba enamorado de kurapika eso ya hacía bastante tiempo y no podía evitarlo, pero si era cierto lo q senritsu le había dicho …

Flash back

con q eso es lo q pasó … kurapika no se encuentra nada bien … me preocupa

si leorio , kurapika está mal muy mal la furia contra la araña lo tiene completamente cegado – dijo senritsu –

u.u lo peor de todo es q no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo, esto va mas allá de una enfermedad, la Única solución es derrotar a la araña pero … no tenemos el poder suficiente como para hacerlo …

pues … yo creo saber de algo o alguien q podría ayudar a kurapíka … - dijo senritsu –

a si?? Quien?? … anda dime senritsu quien es?? – preguntó leorio con un tono algo temperamental –

pues … es una persona q hace bastante tiempo despertó un nuevo sentimiento en el, y ese sentimiento poco a poco a sido cubierto por el odio hacia la araña, pero con ayuda de esa persona ese sentimiento podría salir a flote y así poco a poco ir consumiendo el odio, así kurapika iría recuperando el sentido de la vida recordando lo feliz q fue algún día y seguramente nuevas esperanzas nacerían en el, pero mientras esa persona siga guardando silencio, el alma de kurapika se irá llenando de mas y mas odio y perdiendo completamente la capacidad de sentir cualquier cosa, el deseo de venganza se apoderará de su ser será como un demonio en busca de la sangre de su enemigo y una vez q logre su venganza morirá en manos de su propia obra.

Uhm?? Q quisiste decir?? - preguntó leorio con tono indiferente –

Sabes muy bien lo q quise decir leorio - ahora debo irme se me hace tarde adiós. – dijo senritsu y se fue dejando a leorio ahí con cara de idiota –

Fin Flash back

si es así tendré q hablar con kurapika … yo no quería tener q decírselo pero … si lo q dice senritsu es cierto … yo no quiero q a kurapika le pase nada …. (N/a: descubriendo el lado sensible de leorio xD)

continuará 0!!

Wiiiiii!! Y así termina el segundo cap. … a mi se me hace q está interesante pero pues no estoy segura si a ustedes les gusta - voy a intentar ponerle mas risas aunque no es tan fácil -.- please manden reviews - mi quiere reviews!!

Chausas!! Se cuidan!! . chavelaaaaas (la sacan con un paraguas del escenario) adioooooooos …. (q fome)


	3. capitulo 3

Bueno… aquí tenemos el tercer capitulo de mi fic 0q la lleva xD ( si claro q se pudra ) ejem … perdón … conversaciones con migo misma no puedo evitarlo weno aquí está … a una cosa pk por q (obviamente) solo es pa' q no se enreden, o sea no es q yo los crea tontos pero … xDD

Cap. 3 confesión x donde?? X preparacion

Leorio subió a la azotea del edificio y al hacerlo vio a kurapika sentado, apoyado en la muralla del pequeño compartimiento donde estaba la escalera para subir, se veía tan indefenso, tan triste, tan solo, leorio no podía dejar de mirarlo, no quería sacarlo de la paz en q parecía encontrarse kurapíka pero sabía q por dentro estaba peleando contra si mismo, no podía adivinar q era lo q pasaba por su mente pero de alguna manera suponía q no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba, se acercó lentamente a kurapika intentando no romper el silencio q invadía el ambiente, y suavemente se sentó a su lado, miró el cielo y luego volvió a mirar a kurapika, quien aún seguía con la cabeza gacha – leorio decidió hablar con kurapika como de amigo a amigo, para tratar de comprender mejor el estado en q se encontraba y así poder ayudarlo y no meterle mas enredos en la cabeza pues ya tenía suficientes-

Hola kurapika – saludó amablemente leorio –

Hola – respondió kurapika en voz tan baja q casi pareció un susurro –

Como estás?? – preguntó leorio –

No muy bien, me siento confundido … creo q algo falta en mi vida no lo sé quiero acabar con la araña pero … yo

Kurapika se oía mas q confundido, leorio estaba sorprendido de q kurapika se abriera con el de esa forma realmente nunca pensó q el respondiera su pregunta si no mas bien había pensado q lo ignoraría. pues eso era lo q el siempre hacía, pero decidió no mostrarse sorprendido por q si lo hacía arruinaría todo y sabía q una conversación como esa con kurapika no era fácil de obtener –

Yo … yo … cuando maté a Ubog, no sabía q decir ni q hacer … antes de hacerlo yo pensé q la venganza me daría felicidad, q me sentiría mejor, pero, una vez q lo hice me sentí desecho, era un sentimiento muy extraño completamente diferente al q me imaginaba, entonces pensé q no valía la pena matar al resto de la araña, pero el odio q tengo es mas fuerte no puedo evitarlo odio al Genei Ryodan con toda mi alma!! – dijo kurapika, mientras q leorio lo escuchaba con detenimiento y observaba q sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos –

Kurapika… - leorio no sabía q decir su historia era realmente confundidora y realmente triste de alguna forma daban ganas de llorar al oírlo hablar aunque fuera en su tono frío, era como sentir q estabas frente a un niño pequeño q se sentía solo y no tenía nadie en el mundo –

Kurapika … yo … no se q decir .. me gustaría ayudarte pero … leorio se detuvo al notar q kurapika lo miraba raro xD –

No tienes pk ayudarme… con q me escuches es suficiente – dijo kurapika –

Leorio se quedó en silencio kurapika realmente estaba raro … no era nada normal q kurapika fuera tan honesto y mucho menos con el –

Yo …

--- mientras tanto ---

donde estamos killua??

No sé Gon … creo q estamos perdidos n.nU respondió killua

T.T q vamos a hacer ahora!!

Tengo una idea Gon!! Tu … usa tu nariz para seguir el olor q dejamos al llegar hasta aquí! … si te funcionó en la prueba del cazador debe funcionar ahora!!- dijo killua esperanzado –

Claro lo había olvidado!! - dijo Gon y comenzó lentamente a ''rastrear'' el olor q habían dejado al pasar mientras q killua lo miraba fascinado –

Gon, tu realmente eres un sabueso ¬ ''me pregunto si comerá comida para perro, siempre quise probarla pero antes quiero q alguien me diga si es rica o mala….'' Pensaba killua mientras q Gon seguía ''rastreando'' –

------

leorio notaba q kurapika se encontraba mega confundido no podía saber lo q pensaba pero cualquiera se daba cuenta de q estaba … confundido xD–

kurapika no sabía como expresar lo q sentía, simplemente no podía ordenar todas las confusiones en su cabeza, se dio cuenta de q no podría salir solo de esto y sin saber pk, se acercó a leorio y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía q pasaría si lo hacía pero le daba igual necesitaba sentir q alguien lo quería q alguien confiaba en el y q alguien lo apoyaba incondicionalmente –

leorio no se preguntó pk, solamente abrazó a kurapika, lo mas fuerte q pudo, de alguna forma sabía como kurapika se sentía, seguramente necesitaba sentir q alguien lo quería y q no estaba solo –

hubo un momento de silencio en el ambiente, solo se escuchaba es silbar del viento q pasaba rozando sus rostros suavemente y el sonido de un pequeño grillo q pasaba por ahí … cri … cri … xD –

kurapika se separó de leorio sin mirarlo a los ojos, pues sabía q su mirada mostraría todo lo contrario a lo q el quería decir, kurapika nunca había sido bueno para expresar sus sentimientos pero en ese momento había decidido dejarse llevar y no pensar en todo lo q hacía solo por un momento liberarse de sus propias cadenas q lo ataban y dejar salir todo lo q tenía dentro desde hacía tanto tiempo – leorio… yo - balbuceaba kurapika sin decir nada xD –

te quiero … - dijo kurapika con la voz mas suave q pudo hacer pero la verdad aún así le sonó algo frío, pero sabía q a leorio no le importaría pues sabía q el era así –

a pesar de q tenía tantas ganas de oír eso, se sorprendió enormemente al hacerlo, quería oírlo una y mil veces pero por algún motivo nunca pensó q kurapika se lo dijera, leorio se acercó a kurapika aún mas y volvió a abrazarlo pero de una manera más cariñosa y mas afectiva, q no solo dijera q podía contar con el si no q también dijera q el también lo quería y mucho – … yo también te quiero le susurró leorio al oído –

kurapika levantó la vista al fin y al cabo esa era su mirada y no tenía otra así q si lo arruinaba no le importaba, lentamente trató de ir recuperando la cara alegre q algún día tuvo y q ahora deseaba volver a tener solo por un instante (N/a: esa carita tan inocente q tenía al principio de la serie y con la q se veía mas gay ¬ aunque la fría q tiene después tb se le ve linda ¬ es q kurapika es lindo en general … 0!! Publico: ya, ya si q lindo … quitate de en mediooo!! Tai puro dando jugo sal de ahí … ¡ N/a: ya, ya es q necesitaba arruinar el momento kería wear un rato de veras - me estaba aburriendo po'… llean mucho rato ahí esos dos u.uU)

--- mientras tanto ---

oye Gon?? – preguntó killua –

q??

no te gustaría probar estas galletas por mi?? (comida para perro) – preguntó killua

galletas?? Ahm … bueno . - gon tomó una de las "galletas" y se la echó a la boca, cuando la probó no pudo resistirlo … le habían encantado ¬ eran las galletas mas ricas q había probado en todo el mundo … realmente necesitaba mas sin saberlo acababa de volverse adicto a las "galletas para perro" – son deliciosas!!! - exclamó Gon – mientras q killua lo observaba con una pequeña mueca de risa en la cara –

a si?? Killua probó una "galleta" y al parecer tuvo el efecto contrario en el… eran asquerosas!! Como gon podía comer algo así?? Se preguntó killua mientras escupía la galleta-

killua me das mas galletas?? – preguntó inocentemente Gon sin saber lo q realmente estaba comiendo –

si claro Gon te las regalo dijo killua

muchas graciaaas killua - son deliciosas!! – Gon estaba realmente fascinado tanto q hasta ya no se daba cuenta de q estaban perdidos en quien sabe donde mientras el comía "galletas para pero: cleverdog"

ahm .. gon?? Creo q debemos apurarnos comienza a oscurecer dijo killua rescatando q … habían pasado todo el día buscando a kurapika!! O.oU y lo unico q habían conseguido era perderse – killua se sentía desgraciado todo un día para nada …. U.uU

killua estas galletas son realmente deliciosas – decía gon sin tomar nada mas en cuenta –

----------

kurapika levantó la vista y luego leorio lo miró fijamente a los ojos, lentamente fue acercándose hasta topar los labios del rubio y envolverlos en un tierno beso, luego se fueron volando hasta el país de las maravillas y …. No mentira xDD no volaron a ni un lado –

leorio miró a kurapika a los ojos, realmente no quería q ese momento terminara,

--- mientras tanto… ---

killua no es por ahí es por allá!! Hazme caso killua!! – gritaba Gon tercamente –

pero Gon vivimos por allá!! … tal vez tu sentido del olfato y de la audición estén desarrollados pero tu sentido de orientación no mucho –

pero te digo q es por acá killua!!! – gritaba Gon tercamente otra vez –

ay gon pero… es por allá!! Mira te he seguido todo el tiempo a ti y estamos en… un momento… ese es nuestro edificio!! Gon eres un genio!! ¬ - gritó killua – mientras q gon sonreía –

lo vez killua yo te lo dije – reclamó Gon mientras disfrutaba sus ultimas "galletas para perro" –

bien, bien… entremos, quizás kurapika ya llegó – dijo killua –

---------

leorio y kurapika habían establecido una muy buena conversación, y por fin leorio comenzaba a entender a kurapika quien estaba sentado a su lado y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro conversaron por unos 20 minutos sobre sus vidas hasta q por algún motivo q no era el aburrimiento kurapika se quedó dormido, leorio no quería despertarlo así q lo tomó suavemente en sus brazos y decidió bajar hasta su departamento –

--------

oye gon estoy aburrido por q no intentamos subir por los balcones hasta la azotea?? – preguntó killua –

hmm… no estoy seguro, pero bueno – dijo gon – y ambos salieron saltando por la ventana, la verdad no les parecía una idea muy entretenida, pero con tal de matar el aburrimiento… -

--------

leorio abrió la puerta del departamento y entró, le pareció extraño no ver a Gon y a killua por ahí pero también pensaba q ellos sabían cuidarse solos… caminó hasta el cuarto de kurapika y lo recostó en su cama, el no tenía mucho sueño pero aún así se acostó a su lado, lo abrazó y aunque no tuviese mucho sueño se quedó automáticamente dormido –

--------

sabes algo Gon … esto es muy aburrido … me gustaban mas los días en q teníamos entrenamientos con biske en la isla de la ambición, pues aunque fueran duros al menos eran entretenidos y teníamos algo q hacer no como ahora q uno no se alla nada entretenido q hacer u.u – se quejó killua –

pues si, pero por q no mejor pesamos positivamente y nos vamos a dormir recuerda q mañana es navidad y aún no tenemos el árbol de pascua killua -

es cierto lo había olvidado debemos ir por el adornarlo y arreglar la casa ) muy bien gon vamos a descansar para mañana!! - - dijo killua dirigiéndose a bajar por los balcones de los demás departamentos.

-------

una vez en el departamento …

killua, leorio y kurapika aún no llegan??

Creo q no déjame revisar sus cuartos, abrieron la puerta del cuarto de leorio y no vieron a nadie, luego abrieron la del cuarto de kurapika y encendieron la luz gon miró

Vaya – dijo Gon –

Parece q esos dos aprovecharon mientras no estábamos dijo killua –

Así parece . pero apaga la luz q los vas despertar! – dijo Gon-

Oah.. es cierto… perdón… - killua apagó la luz y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no meter ruido – oye gon …

Q killua??

Ahm … yo … no nada olvidalo

Oooooaaaahmh!! –O- q sueño bueno yo me voy a dormir killua, buenas noches, dijo Gon entrando en su habitación –

Hm … bien vete a dormir yo voy a …. Al baño… - dijo killua q luego salió al balcón del living quería estar solo unos momentos quería pensar … (N/a: las comillas " …" quieren decir el pensamiento del personaje … N/p: nota del público quitate ¬¬)

Gon… - dijo killua en voz baja '' pk no soy capaz de decirlo … '' killua pensaba en por q no había sido capaz de decirle Gon hace unos instantes lo q sentía por el , si realmente quería decírselo, no sabía si el sintiera lo mismo pero necesitaba al menos decírselo y desacerse del peso q significaba callar … - unos 10 minutos después killua se fue a acostar y no pudo evitar quedarse un buen rato mirando a Gon mientras este dormía (pues dormian en la misma habitación)

------ al otro día -----

killua killua despierta!! – gritaba Gon –

ñam ñam … q quieres Gon…??

Debemos ir a comprar el árbol de pascua!!- gritaba Gon muy ilusionado –

Killua sonrió, por algún motivo se había puesto muy feliz, quizá gon lo contagió con su espiritu navideño o algo así pero q mas daba - bien vamos Gon dijo killua mientras se vestía –

Rapido killua!!

Q hacen kurapika y leorio?? Aún duermen ) dijo Gon con tono pícaro –

Gon lo lamento pero creo q tendremos q despertarlos u.u … dijo killua –

Es cierto hay muchas cosas q hacer y algo me dice q si no los despertamos ahora van a dormir por mucho tiempo mas … -

De seguro están muy comodos agregó killua con el mismo tono pícaro de Gon – bien vamos –

Gon abrió lentamente la puerta del dormitorio de kurapika con killua tras el, ambos entraron lentamente en el cuarto, y Gon se acercó a ambos para despertarlos algo le decía q era mejor q despertaran al mismo tiempo pero no hallaba la manera de hacerlo así q solo se le ocurrió gritar … - LEORIO!! KURAPIKA!! DESPIERTEN!!!! – gritó lo más fuerte q pudo –

Eh? – preguntó kurapika entreabriendo los ojos –

Q pahaaaaaa? Preguntó leorio combinando el que pasa con un bostezo – luego miró a kurapika y no pudo evitar sonreír aunque se sintió algo incomodo de q gon y killua estuvieran ahí y lo hubieran despertado –

Oh? Kurapika aún parecía algo somnoliento le costó unos segundos despertar y cuando abrió completamente los ojos miró a leorio quien se encontraba a su lado, recordó todo lo q había pasado la noche anterior aunque no con total claridad, lo q no recordaba era como rayos había bajado desde la azotea del edificio hasta su cama pero q mas daba se sentía feliz aunque como siempre su sonrisa no fue muy emotiva, claro q cuando vió a Gon y a killua se quedó ahí como sin saber como reaccionar –

Ahm .. este … - balbuceó leorio tratando de encontrar algo q decir –

No tienen nada q decir no hay nada de malo en esto verdad killua? … mejor levántense y empiecen a trabajar por q hoy es navidad - y no tenemos listo nada… dijo Gon –

Así es yo y Gon iremos a comprar el árbol de navidad ustedes encárguense de adornar la casa y de la cena – dijo killua mientras salía lentamente de la habitación con Gon tras el –

Oye killua donde podremos comprar un árbol de navidad??

Ay gon, pero q preguntas haces casi todas las tiendas están llenas de árboles de navidad, si hasta hay en los supermercados Gon

Aah - es que en isla ballena no hay tiendas ni supermercados - dijo Gon humildemente –

- bien entonces vamonos! Dijo killua entusiasmado

---- en el centro -----

oye killua cual te gusta mas?? Preguntaba Gon entremedio de unos cincuenta árboles de navidad q habían en la tienda

yo creo q este, no mejor ese de allá!!, no es muy pequeño, mejor este otro … o no se todos me gustan – dijo killua mareado –

q tal este killua, es el mas grande no te parece?? Así cabrán mas adornos en el – dijo Gon –

ahm … killua no estaba del todo seguro pero al ver el rostro ilusionado de su amigo aceptó – bien Gon - como quieras –

muy bien!!

10 min. Después ambos salían de la tienda con un árbol de dos metros en brazos, la vendedora les había ofrecido, un modelo del mismo árbol pero sin armar, pero los chicos se rehusaron, pues algo les decía q realmente no sabrían armarlo, luego se dieron cuenta de q fue un error comprar primero el árbol, pues cuando fueron a comprar los adornos este no cabía por la puerta y, o se devolvían al departamento a dejar el árbol o uno de los dos se quedaba afuera esperando pero lo segundo no podía ser por q si entraba Gon solo iba a traer mas adornos de los q cupieran dentro del departamento y si entraba killua de seguro a Gon no le agradaría lo q es trajera así q decidieron q entraría killua y le preguntaría por la vitrina de la tienda si el adorno le gustaba era algo tonto pues cada 5 minutos aparecía killua en el ventanal, sonriendo y mostrando un adorno como si tratara de convencer a un cliente de cual es el mejor producto, -

---- mientras tanto ---

muy bien leorio – dijo kurapika – ahora iremos al supermercado a comprar las cosas de la cena, te pediría q fueras solo pero de seguro no encontrarías lo q necesito dijo kurapíka pensando en q la verdad ni el sabía q comprar por eso decidió q tenían q ir los dos pues si leorio se quedaba solo en la casa no ayudaría en nada –

q quisiste decir con eso?? – preguntó leorio con un tono falsamente enfadado –

pues lo cierto no encontrarías un mamut ni auque lo tuvieras en frente! – dijo kurapika –

a, si?

Si! Dijo kurapika q la verdad no sabía por q peleaba si realmente no pensaba eso –

Leorio guardó silencio sabía muy bien q kurapika no hablaba en serio pero .. y ahora q no tenía ideas para continuar la discusión …. – esta bien tu ganas – dijo leorio con tono amigable –

Kurapika sonrió involuntariamente como si acabase de hacer algo bueno –

Muy bien entonces vamos a comprar dijo leorio saliendo del departamento –

---------

bien ahora tenemos q volver al departamento no?? - preguntó Gon -

Ahm bueno, si creo … - dijo killua con unas 3 bolsas en cada mano, procurando no olvidar nada –

Bien entonces vamos!! n.n

---------

oye kurapika q tal si llevamos esto?? - preguntó leorio – y esto y esto y esto – preguntaba leorio simultáneamente –

no o dejame pensar q voy a cocinar … x.xU

por q no compramos pollo asado?? – preguntó leorio como queriendo decir de seguro no cocinas muy bien… -

está bien … pero la ensalada la prepararemos nosotros y el postre también dijo kurapika – la verdad si tenía claro q cocinar pero no le agradaba la idea de abrir un pollo, y leorio pareció captar la idea de '' no abriré un pollo''

ahm … bien yo iré por el pollo tu ve por las demás cosas dijo leorio dirigiéndose al lugar donde hacía los pollos asados –

uhm haber… q llevó? – se preguntaba kurapika… - haber, lechuga, tomate, pimentón, aaah … haré papas duquesa ¬ o mejor compró las q vienen listas para freir, dijo kurapika – q mas?? Bebida!! Y para el postre …

ya volví solo faltan los adornos dijo leorio – ahm .. mira un gorro de viejo pascuero – dijo leorio poniendo el gorro en la cabeza de kurapika quién por algún motivo se sonrojó algo – no hagas eso leorio –

pk tiene algo de malo además te ves bien con el (N/a: es q—N/p: callate!! ¬¬) lo molestaba leorio sonriendo pícaramente … -

a si? Pues tu te ves bien así dijo poniéndole a leorio una nariz roja como de payaso pero q provenía de ''rudolff el reno de nariz roja'' q se encontraba al lado suyo y sonriendo a la vez, -

oye!! – leorio se calló pues notó q la gente comenzaba a mirarlos como si ambos fueran muñecos de circo, - olvídalo dijo leorio en voz baja –

leorio puedes alcanzar ese muñeco de reno q está allá arriba?? - preguntó kurapika pues le pareció q se vería gracioso en mitad del living. –

ahm dejame ver … - leorio trató de alcanzar al reno pero estaba demasiado alto – no, no puedo –

ahm … bien entonces lo bajaré yo dijo kurapika estirando su brazo y haciendo q una de sus cadenas envolviera al reno para bajarlo pero al hacerlo el sonido de la cadena llamó la atención de muchos a su alrededor q quedaron mirando como pasmados el espectáculo, kurapika se apresuró a bajar rapido el reno y a ignorar a las demás personas mientras q leorio les ponía cara fea xD –

luego de unos 20 minutos ambos se encontraban saliendo del supermercado –

----------

q rápido pasa el tiempo killua mira ya son las 2 de la tarde dijo Gon mirando el reloj –

es cierto pero… por suerte ya casi terminamos de adornar el árbol dijo killua quien notaba q el árbol estaba un poco sobrecargado – me pregunto pk leorio y kurapika tardan tanto …

----------

ay! Cuidado - dijo leorio –

se estaban demorando pues con todo lo q llevaban no les era posible irse caminando así q tuvieron q irse en taxi pero las cosas no cabían muy bien en el así q les costó un poco acomodarse – leorio se quejaba por q ''rudolff'' (el reno q compró kurapika) le aplastaba las piernas y el santa tamaño real q también habían comprado le aplastaba la cabeza contra el vidrio – auch!! –

vamos leorio no te quejes … no es para tanto – dijo kurapika –

claro pk tu no eres al q están aplastando un par de muñecos ¬¬ - dijo leorio –

kurapika se puso el gorro de santa ( q tambien habian comprado) y dejo caer el pon pon sobre su cara – leorio lo miró y algo en eso le producía risa pero prefirió no reir y solo sonreír un poco, mientras q kurapika le dirigía una tímida y tierna sonrisa (N/a: q encantador ¬)

----------

continuará ¬ …. Está fome si se T.T voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacer el otro mas chistoso )

publico: si claro ¬¬

perdón pero es que tenía q haber confesión para ser un fic yaoi no??? Y pues las confesiones ocupan espacio xD pero el prox. Cap. Va a tener mucho espacio para todas las tonteras q pueda meter en el 0! Si es q me viene la imaginación pk ahora no tngo T.T así q voy a tener q hacer el 4 mañana … x ahora estoy demasiado cansada como para hacer nada … pero si para mandar un saludo aportoso xD a la carolingia, a la warmi, a la dani, a la daphi, a la ayuu, a mi clona allisha y… ahm no olvido a nadie??, bueno espero q no chausas!! Chavelas!! Ahí se cuidan y a todo mi clan de otakus satas xD o.o'' no mentira -


	4. capitulo4

Chan chan chan …. Chan chan chan chan chan chan!!!..

O.o? me toy volviendo loka! … holaaa!! Vengo a flotar - … mmmh weno mejor los dejo con el fic q trataré de hacer entretenido pero no se como me salga si me estoy muriendo del sueño x.xU

Oye killua – dijo Gon

Q quieres?? ¬¬

Tengo hambre T.T

A si?? Q bueno q estaba preparado para eso gon - dijo killua entregándole a gon una grande y gorda bolsa con sus preciadas ''galletas'' (N/a: para perro -.-)

¬ tenias mas y no me dijiste!! 0!! Dame eso!! – dijo gon quitándole a killua el envase de las manos – y comenzando literalmente a tragar las galletas –

¬¬ … tu no tienes futuro, uno de estos dias te voy a dar desinfectante y no te vas a dar cuenta creme – dijo killua

:P no es cierto, pk tu no harías eso

ya llegamos!! Gritó leorio entrando en el departamento con un santa claus tamaño real y un ''reno'' en brazos –

vayaaa dijo Gon cuando vio al reno el cual le pareció muy interesante –

kurapika entró en el departamento con unas 10 bolsas en las manos – hola dijo kurapika tratando de ver algo pues el gorro le tapaba la cara –

gon, caminó hacia kurapika con la intencion de sacarle el gorro pero killua lo detuvo – alto no lo hagas será gracioso ver cuando se caiga dijo killua –

no seas malo killua dejame – respondió gon –

-o-U bien pero t arrepentiras yo t dije q era gracioso – dijo killua –

ya chicos no discutan no creo q kurapika se caiga – dijo leorio – y claro siendo el quien lo dijo pues adivinen … kurapika se cayó –

jajajajaajajjjaja 0!! Se reía killua mientras q miraba a leorio –

gon ayudó a recoger las bolsas y a ordenar todo lo q habían comprado mientras q killua ponía los últimos adornos –

muy bien! Ya son las cuatro q hacemos?? Preguntó leorio cuando hubieron terminado todo (N/a: menos la comida) –

bueno pues hacer la cena me tomará como… dos horas (N/a: es q no quedaban pollos asados -U supongo q a kurapika no era el único a quien no le apetecía abrir un pollo) – así q como generalmente las cenas de navidad son como a las nueve aún nos quedan … 3 horas para hacer nada, dijo kurapika –

hm… el nada no me gusta … - dijo leorio –

veamos una película!! Dijo gon teniendo en su mano ''rodolfo el reno de la cola multicolor'' y ''feliz navidad godofreda!''

uhm… pk es Rodolfo el reno de la cola multicolor y no rudolff el reno de la nariz roja?? – preguntó killua –

es q es pirata - - respondió gon –

y de q tratan preguntó leorio con tono de poco interes –

pues la primera es de un reno y la seguda de Godofreda pues … o.oU – respondió gon sin aclararle mucho la duda a leorio –

yo me quedo con la del reno respondió kurapika y leorio notó q este comenzaba a entusiasmarse con la idea de los renos - y comenzó a mirarlo con cara de '' ya bajalé con tus renos''

-o-U pues a mi no me convence la idea –dijo killua –

uhm…. Entonces … abramos la tina y veamos quien encuentra mas cucarachas dijo gon entusiasmado –

no – respondió killua –

vamos muchachos q no pueden pensar en algo bueno??-

yo si – dijo killua encendiendo la tele en el play boy tv y sentandose frente a esta… -

no eso no!! – gritaron gon kurapika y leorio al mismo tiempo –

bueno pero no se enojen .. – dijo killua cambiando el canal pero cometió un grave error al acerlo pasó por un canal en el q estaban dando barney y ya saben por ser tan aburrido la unica forma q encontraron de q la gente lo viera fue hipnotizando al publico así q pues nuestros amigos cayeron… pasaron ahí alrededor de unas dos horas y algo, pues desafortunadamente de ellos pasaban por un ''especial'' de navidad de barney –

o te odio yo y tu no a mi somos una familia infeliz … terminaron cantando al mismo tiempo los cuatro amigos y para cuando salieron del trance ya eran las 6:48 –

q pasó – preguntó gon –

nose pero el tiempo paso muy rapido – dijo killua –

me siento muy estúpidamente feliz – dijo kurapika con tono idiota –

hmmm . aportó leorio –

uhm… bueno creo q ya es hora de cocinar!! –drijo kurapika con tono alegre –

parece q tu también te contagiaste con el espíritu navideño – dijo Gon –

pues si bien mientras ustedes dos cocinan yo y gon iremos a … dar una vuelta –dijo killua dirigiendose a la puerta –

si es mejor aquí no ayudarían en nada –dijo leorio con tono burlon –

mejor cállate leoncio q tu tampoco ayudas mucho ¬o¬ -dijo kurapika –

------- afuera ----------

mira killua toido esta lleno de luces 0 -decía gon mientras miraban las casas completamente adornadas y esuchcanban miles de villancicos q venian desde distintos lugares – en isla ballena es muy diferente alla no hay tantas luces ni nada de eso – dijo gon humildemente –

bueno pues en mi casa tampoco ya sabes nunca celebramos las fiestas esta es mi primera navidad normal y aunque no se note estoy muy feliz por eso además q estoy con mis amigos no? – dijo killua –

hm … mira ese árbol de allá!! –grito gon maravillado, era un árbol muy grande, el cual habian cubierto con muchas luces y adornos realmente bellos en perfecta combinación con el ambiente –

Gon? … -preguntó killua –

Q? …

Ahm… no estas aburrido??

Hm… no pk lo preguntas?

Es q tu siempre estas aburrido – dijo killua –

No es cierto ¬.¬ - solo cuando tu no me pescas y yo no tengo nada q hacer –

Si es cierto tu estas aburrido todo el tiempo

No, no es cierto ¬¬ , cuando estoy contigo no me aburro killua –

Pk? Acaso te paresco un payaso ¬¬

Uhmm … no, no creo q sea por eso es pk me divierto - …

Ya y? a mi q?

Q de q?

(N/a: esto es estúpido se parece a una de las conversaciones aportosas q tengo yo con mis compañeras hola … hola … como estas? … bien … a ya chao …. Chao xDD aporte)

. esto marea … mepregunto q hará kurapíka de cenar – dijo killua –

pues nosé pero creo q hará pollo – dijo gon –

ahm … pollo? Q desagradable no me gusataría abrir un pollo –

es extraño oirte decir eso

pk??

Has abierto personas y no eres capaz de abrir un pollo??

Hm… es q es distinto la gente q yo maté eran personas propensas a ganarse enemigos lo q quiere decir q hacian algo malo pero un pobre pollo q podría hacer??

Uhm … buen punto … - dijo gon –

Mira desde aquí se ve nuestro departamento –dijo killlua –

(N/a: gon y killua se encontraban en el techo de una casa q estaba al lado de su edificio)

hm es cierto ahí esta y esas son la luces q pusimos se ven muy bien ahí –

si … T.T memuelo del hambre por culpa de los arreglos no almorzamos – se quejó killua –

es cierto pero, ya falta poco para la cena .. bueno creo deben ser como las …ocho y cuarto o algo así –

ahh, pues bueno creo q puedo sobrevivir hasta entonces, claro si es q no comienzo a desintegrarme por la falta de alimento … - dijo killua –

uno se puede desintegrar por no comer?? – preguntó gon sorpendido –

claro no sabias?? Por q crees q los niños pobres mueren de hambre se desintegran hasta convertirse en polvo estelar …

y así siguió killua metiéndole cuentos raros en la cabeza a gon como q los dientes de las ardillas eran largos por comer mucho pan de molde y q santa era desinflable o q las nubes eran de caramelo y la luna de queso ya saben … o q si vas muy seguido al baño este te absorve o de q los ovnis son amantes de las luces de colores y por eso hay mas probabilidad de q te abduzcan en navidad

----------

oye kurapika creo q el pollo ya está listo – dijo leorio –

bien sacalo tu – dijo kurapika – yo no quiero volver a ver un pollo en mi vida –

Flash Back

mira leorio esto es … x.x

es el corazon del pollo kurapika …

waaaaa!!! X.x no quiero no quiero no quiero!!! Yo no pienso seguir con esto!!! – gritaba kurapika mientras trataba de afirmar los riñones del pollo –

u.uU ay kurapika … solo es un pollo … dijo leorio sin darse cuenta de q kurapika ya no estaba ahí – ah?? Kurapika dond…?? – fue lo q alcanzó a decir leorio antes de darse cuenta de q kurapika se encontraba vomitando en el baño –

kurapika!! No exageres!!

Es q no estoy exagerando leorio x.x realmente eso es asqueroso ….

Y eso q aún no has visto esto… creo q son los pulmones o algo así – dijo leorio sonriendo –

Buaaaaaaaggg – kurapika volvió a vomitar mientras q leorio lo miraba –

Ahm … creo q estas peor de lo q yo pensaba dijo leorio acercándose a kurapika para ayudarlo - ya ya calmate kurapika yo haré el pollo tu has lo otro si? … -dijo leorio tratando de tranquilizar a kurapika quien aún estaba algo mareado –

Leorio … aleja eso de mi – dijo kurapika mientras q miraba q leorio aún tenía una ''parte'' del pollo en las manos –

Oh… lo siento no me di cuenta - dijo leorio- uhm… toma esto kurapika te hará bien – dijo leorio entregándole a kurapika una pastilla y un baso de agua –

Bien x.x …

Fin Flash back

si ya lo sé no quieres mas pollos … terminaste la ensalada??

Si ya está lista y el postre ya casi …

Uhm .. x.x me muero del hambre, oye kuri-chan…

Quien te dio permiso para q me llames así?!?!! - gritó kurapika cuando escuchó eso –

Ahm … pues nadie mi kuri-chan D

Q no me llames así!! Y no soy tuyo!! - dijo kurapika comenzando a sonrojarse –

D a no? –dijo leorio mientras se acercaba a kurapika con una mirada extraña –

uh? Leorio no me mires así … q estas pensado leorio?? O.O waaaaaa!! – kurapika comenzaba a entrar en panico mientras q leorio seguía mirándolo y acercándose hacia el –

jajajjajajajja , kurapika q tonto eres en q estabas pensando ) dijo leorio con tono pícaro –

yo? Ahm en nada, - dijo kurapika algo nervioso –

si claro D anda dime en q pensabas? …

-----------

oye Gon … hay algo q quiero decirte … - dijo killua tímidamente –

a si? Q? – preguntó gon interesado –

pues es q tu sabes q yo no soy bueno expresando sentimientos y todo eso pero quería decirte … gracias…

gracias?? Pk?? –preguntó gon desconcertado –

por ser tan buen amigo gon ;o; … siempre había querido decirtelo .. si no fuera por ti yo habría vuelto a mi casa luego del examen … si tu no me hubieses ido a buscar gon … yo quien sabe q estaría haciendo ahora …

gon comenzaba a sorprenderse por lo sentimental q se había vuelto de repente su amigo, pero suponía q ya era hora de q dijera algo de lo q realmente pensaba y sentía pk uno no puede guardar las cosas por siempre… -

podría estar asesinando a alguien en navidad … o podría estar en la sala de torturas o haciendo quien sabe q cosa … pero gracias a ti estoy aquí gon … yo …

killua … - dijo gon con una voz extraña (para killua) y algo nerviosa – killua yo … te quiero mucho

Gon … - dijo killua, no podía creerlo gon lo había dicho había dicho q lo queria ¬ killua estaba feliz demasiado feliz como para si quiera decir '' hola viejo '' o ''pudrete'' –

Gon guardó silencio pk killua no decía nada?? Gon estaba comenzando a cohibirse … -

Killua aún estaba medio atontado pero se dio cuenta de q tendría q decir o hacer algo … y rápido – killua miró a gon y como sentía q no podía articular palabra alguna se acercó a el y lo abrazó … hace tanto tiempo q tenía ganas de hacer eso … -

Killua … - gon abrazó a killua y se sintió feliz de verdad sabía q killua era medio tonto con las palabras y q siempre lo había sido, pero en ese momento las palabras no eran necesarias, estaba feliz de saber q killua también lo quería –

Killua se dio cuenta de q gon había captado el mensaje pero aún así sintió q debía decirlo – gon … yo también te quiero mucho – dijo killua con voz muy baja –

--------

uhm? … bien ya está todo listo kurapika quieres q llame a gon y a killua? – preguntó leorio –

hum? Si supongo – dijo kurapika algo distraido –

leorio se acercó al balcón para ver si podía verlos desde ahí y así no tener q bajar a buscarlos – uh? Aaah con q esos dos … kurapika ven un momento-

uh? Q pasa? – dijo kurapika acercandose al balcon – Hoa vaya –

parece q no somos los unicos homosexuales en el edificio, tal ves sea contagioso –dijo leorio –

jaja q chistoso ¬¬ mira como me rio – dijo kurapika – dejalos en paz lo q ellos hagan a ti no te incumbe – dijo kurapika con tono serio –

uy perdón… oye no quieres imitarlos?? - - preguntó leorio –

q?? ¬¬ …

no quieres?? Seguro??

Ahm… no!

Pues yo creo q anoche si querias …

Dejame en paz y mejor ve a llamarlos – dijo kurapika algo molesto –

Bien bien … gon!! Killua!! - gritó leorio desde el balcon –

Uh? Gon miró hacia arriba y se alejó rapidamente de killua –

Vamos Gon parece q ya esta lista la cena – dijo killua algo sonrojado –

Hm, si! Dijo Gon …

---------- una vez arriba--------

q bueno q ya está listo me moría de hambre!! – gritó killua dirigiendose a la mesa –

muy bien vamos a comer!! Gritó leorio y estas parecieron ser las palabras magicas por q tan solo 15 minutos después en la mesa ya no quedaba nada y los cuatro amigos tenias unos dos metros mas de estomago, gon ya ni siquiera podía ver sus pies –

x ya no puedo más – se quejaba killua –

pero … algo pareció no estar bien en la comida … pues en un momento los cuatro amigos tenían ganas de ocupar el baño! – todos corrieron al baño tratando de llegar primero pero esto no tuvo muy bueno resultados ya q gon terminó con un pie atascado en el inodoro, kurapika con la cabeza en el mismo lugar, leorio se cayó en la tina y killua habí caido sobre el resto del cuerpo de gon, aplastandolo –

ay!!! Killua me aplastas quitate!! – gritó gon –

ya ya calma – dijo killua –

gon!! Tus pies apestan!!! – gritó kurapika desde '' el lado oculto del inodoro ''

no son los pies de gon kurapika – dijo leorio – es tu vomito olvidaste tirar la cadena después de vomitar –

q!! nooo!!! – gritaba kurapika tratando de salir de ahí sin éxito –

si tiro la cadena el olor se irá!! – dijo killua como si tuviera la idea del año –

NOOOOOOOO!!! NO LO HAGAS KILLUA NO LO HAGAS!! – gritaba kurapika –

No killua si lo haces kurapika se va a ahogar! – dijo gon –

Peor q eso gon – dijo leorio con tono de asco – mientras q killua ponía una cara maliciosa –

¿Killua tirara la cadena?

¿Kurapika se ira por el inodoro?

¿Gon usara talco para pies?

Todo esto y mas en … bueno aquí!! XD!! (Aporte!! -)


	5. capitulo 5

Cap 5 Atascados x Navidad x Zaoldyeck

¬ comienzo a pensar q esto no terminara … ejem … 0!! Quiero un peluche de killua y no me rendire hasta conseguirlo!!! Aunque sea lo ultimo q haga pero yo creo q eso a ustedes no les interesa hm? … en q iba? Bueno ejem… no seps a si … xD

no killua xfavor no lo hagas!!! O.O!! NOOOO!!! – gritaba desesperado kurapika tratando de sacar su atascada cabeza del inodoro –

D no encuentro q tiene de malo – dijo killua con tono malo y entendiendo perfectamente lo q pasaria si el tirase la cadena –

mi pie no sale TOT!! Mi patita!! Waaaaa!! O.o!! – gritaba Gon con el pie aún en el inodoro junto a la cabeza de kurapika – killua no tires la cadena vas a mojar mi pie y luego tendré q esperar a q se seque mi zapato ¬o¬!!

ja! Bueno… quizas salga con mantequilla – dijo leorio dirigiéndose a la cocina –

que!! No no vas a echarle mantequilla a mi pelo!!! Te lo advierto leoncio!! No vas a hacerlo!! – gritaba kurapika –

es eso o … quedarte ahí hasta q killua se le de la gana de tirar la cadena – dijo leorio – q prefieres kuri-chan?

Q no me llames kuri-chan leoncio!!!

Esta bien si quieres puedes quedarte ahí a mi no me molesta mientras no metas mucho ruido – respondió leorio –

Killua ayudame mi pie no sale!! ToT!! – gritaba gon –

Hm … gon intenta sacarte el zapato, si lo haces este saldrá del inodoro y quedará espacio para q también salga la cabeza de kurapika - dijo killua –

Ahh! Es cierto voy a intentarlo! – dijo gon – si funcionó libre!! Libre al fin!!! Ahora se como se sintió wally!! Digo wily o eso xD la ballena o era una orca? Como sea –

Bien bien … no era para tanto – dijo killua – pero … y ahora q hacemos?? – preguntó killua al parecer el aún no tenía nada de sueño y estaba con todas las ganas de seguir haciendo algo –

Yo tengo una idea!!! gritó leorio desde el living – juguemos streap poker!!!

Streap poker?? Preguntó gon – es un juego?? Yo quiero aprender!! –

A no gon tu no vas a jugar eso – dijo killua –

Por q no!! Yo quiero jugar quiero hacerlo killua dejame!! Yo quiero yo quiero!!! – gritaba gon desesperado –

Anda dejalo killua no tiene nada de malo – dijo leorio –

u.uU gon eres un terco por tu culpa yo también tendré q jugar! – dijo killua enfadado –

pero yo no te estoy obligando a ti a jugar killua – dijo gon –

ya lo sé pero jamas te dejaría jugando streap poker solo con leorio ¬o¬! - dijo killua –

q quisiste decir con eso!! – grito leorio disgustado –

nada… o.o'' dijo killua haciéndose el desentendido – yo no dije nada –

bien pero si los tres vamos a jugar q kurapika también lo haga – dijo leorio - realmente para el, el juego no valía la pena si kurapika no participaba en el – anda kurapika juega!!

No, no voy a hacerlo!! ¬o¬ mira q inducir a unos niños de 13 años a jugar streap poker!! – gritó kurapika –

No tiene nada de malo!! – gritó leorio –

No peleen, después de todo esto es solo un juego no? – dijo gon –

Pues yo no lo veo de ese modo – respondió killua –

Vamos kurapika juega si?? No veo q hay de malo en un juego – decía gon q como no conocedor del juego seguía pareciendole un '' simple juego'' –

No no voy a hacerlo y esa fue mi ultima palabra!! – se negó kurapika –

Pero D anda kuri-chan juega – dijo leorio –

No, no voy a hacerlo y no me digas kuri-chan!!!!!!! – gritó kurapika –

Está bien si juegas dejo de decirte kuri-chan – dijo leorio –

No vas convencerme con ese truco – dijo kurapika –

D a no?? Hablando de eso … vas a decirme q estabas pensando en la cocina?? Cuando preparábamos el pollo??

Ya te dije q yo no pensaba nada!! – gritó kurapika –

A no?? Y por q estabas tan asustado?? –

Por q… por q… tu me estabas mirando feo!!! – gritó kurapika pensando q su respuesta era estupida pero q el silencio habría sido peor-

Si pero tu te asustaste solo, yo no te dije nada – dijo leorio mirando a kurapika –

No estaba pensando en nada leorio!!! Te lo digo!! –

Kurapika vas a jugar o no!!?? – preguntó gon hastiado –

u.u me rindo está bien pero esta será la primera y ultima vez q lo haga me oyeron!! –

si como tu digas – dijo leorio mirandolo –

está bien vamos a empezar gritó gon!! … … … como se juega?? xD – dijo gon arruinando el momento –

u.u mira el juego consiste en … blah… blah… blah … - explicó killua –

ooh!! Ya entendí!!! dijo gon – se oye bien ¬(miraja lujuriosa hacía killua) – dijo gon al parecer el sueño estaba comenzando a afectar a sus neuronas q parecian ser menos q antes –

genia… RING!!! RING!!! (sonido chanta del celular de killua xDD bueno tengo q admitir q mis efectos de sonido no son los mejores xD)

uh? Mi celular?? Quien podría ser?? … aló??

Killua ;o;!! killua eres tu!!! Soy tu admiradora numero uno!!!... no mentira soy tu madre killua –

Q.. que? E… eres… mi… mi… madre!!! O.O – como…

Ay!! Killua killua!! Te extraño tanto porfavor vuelve a casa!! ;o;!!

Ni lo sueñes madre jamás volveré!!

Quien es killua!!! Quien es!!! – preguntaba gon con mucha curiosidad –

Shh!! Callate gon es mi madre –

Killua estas ahí?? Por favor killua!! No sabes lo triste q ha sido para mi pasar esta navidad sin ti killua!! ;o;!!

Ay!! Madre allá ni siquiera celebrábamos la navidad!! . gritó killua –

Pero killua porfavor!!

No madre ya te dije q no volveré a casa jamás!! – gritó killua nuevamente –

Aló? Killua?? … yo… soy tu padre

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (xDD) digo padre?? – dijo killua con tono temeroso – realmente algo q siempre había temido era enfrentarse a su padre para el era una figura imponente alguien a quien lo habían acostumbrado a obedecer, realmente no cumplir las ordenes de su padre siempre le había sido algo muy difícil casi imposible, pero algo tenía claro no se separaría de gon, ni auque tuviera q arriesgar su propia vida enfrentándose a su padre –

Killua quiero hablar con tigo –

s… si? – respondió killua temerosamente – realmente estaba asustado y le costaba no demostrarlo –

killua, he conversado mucho con tu madre y con tus herman…

y mi abuelo ¬.¬??

si con el también killua pero no me distraigas no quieres q te diga q también hablé con un pajarito y con santa claus verdad?? ¬o¬ -

lo siento –

ejem bien… he hablado con los miembros de la familia…

también el mayor domo??

Killua!!!!

Lo siento n.

Ejem… bueno he hablado con ''ciertos miembros'' de la fami…

Quienes son ciertos miembros de la familia??

KILLUAAAAA!!! Deja de interrumpirme q sabes muy bien de quienes te estoy hablando!!

Ya, ya perdón …

Bien he hablado con tus hermanos tu madre y tu abuelo y pues … hemos decidido dejarte hacer lo q tu quieras killua pero a cambio de eso quiero q nos visites de vez en cuanto es decir, aunque ya no quieras ser un asesino no quiero q olvides q aquí tienes tu familia killua

Ja!! Como si pudiera creerte estoy completamente convencido de q cuando entre a esa casa no podré volver a salir jamas!! Los conozco muy bien vivi 12 años con ustedes no puedes esperar q les crea padre

Si te comprendo pero yo no quiero q vengas solo ven con tus amigos quiero conocerlos

Ja! Conocerlos o matarlos?? No iré padre jamas lo haré

Killua tu bien sabes q a mi no me agrada mentirte, es cierto q tu madre es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo q quiere pero bien sabes q yo soy distinto killua, no te estoy mintiendo estoy de acuerdo con tigo killua y estoy de acuerdo a aceptar q seas lo q tu quieras ser pero antes quiero verte, no creo q te convenga tener a tu familia en contra verdad??

Ah… o.o'' – killua se había quedado medio traumado como sin saber q decir –

Q pasa killua q quieren?? –preguntaba gon con una cara de mega curiosidad o -

Callate gon de seguro quieren q vuelva con ellos – dijo kurapika notando la cara algo asustada q killua aún tenía –

Hmm… yo… -realmente killua no sabía q responder le costaba demasiado hablar con su padre recordaba aquellos días en q el hacía todo lo q el le dijera era horrible –

Killua quiero q sepas q se muy bien en donde estas, vives en un departameno en el quinto piso en el numero 505 -

O.O es cierto… ''eso quiere decir q también debe saber como lucen gon y los demás o sea q…'' – pensaba killua –

Killua … dejame hablar con tu amigo gon –

Q? No!! – dijo killua –

Anda killua no voy a matarlo por telefono ¬¬

De ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa padre!

Killua ¬¬ hablo en serio!

Bien bien … u.u toma gon quieren hablar con tigo – dijo killua entregándole el celular a gon –

Con migo? Con migo? Si! Si! – al parecer gon no se encontraba en el mejor estado para hablar con el padre de killua pues por algún motivo se encontraba un poco … ''atontado'' – si si telefono yo yo!! Decía gon entusiasmado –

u.u gon por favor no digas ninguna tonteria – pedía killua en voz baja –

alo? hablo gon – dijo gon xD-

hola gon como estas??

Yo bien … dijo gon con tono atontado –

Q bueno y q vas a hacer en estos dias?? Tienes algún plan?

No ninguno - dijo gon –

Y no quieres venir a visitarnos?? No quieres conocer a la familia de killua?? – preguntaba el padre de killua notando q gon no se encontraba del todo bien y q convencerlo le sería facil .

Claro!! Por q no!! – gritó gon entusiasmado –

Ouch!! – dijo killua poniendose una mano sobre la cara – eso no me agradó me pregunto q será lo q habrá aceptado –

A mi tampoco me gustó ese si – dijo kurapika –

Hm.. bien entonces nos vemos en … q tal si se vienen mañana por la tarde estarán aquí en … unos 2 días – dijo el padre de killua –

Si!! Genial!! Killua vamos a conocer a tus padres!! Los vamos a ir a ver si? Mañana nos vamos! – gritó gon mientras q a killua, leorio y kurapika se les caía el alma a los pies –

GOOOONN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – eres un IDIOTAAAAAA!!! – como se te ocurre decirle si a mi padre TOT estamos fritos! Bueno yo estoy frito ustedes estarán muertos en tres días dame ese telefono gon!! – dijo killua quitandole el celular de las manos a gon .

Aló? Padre?

Si?

Como te atreves!! Estoy seguro de q te diste cuenta de q gon está … bueno algo tonto no se q le pasa pero … rayos ahora no habrá quien lo haga desistir cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no se lo quita nada ni nadie! – se quejaba killua sabiendo q no ganaría nada con hacerlo tendrían q ir ya no por insistencia de su padre si no por la de gon –

Anda killua!! Vamos!! debe ser genial!! Podré conocer toda tu casa!! Y a tu familia!! Tu familia debe ser genial!!! (N/a: si, genialmente psicópata) – gritaba gon eufóricamente –

Killua estaba enfadado realmente muy enfadado pero no podía hacer nada no era capaz de gritarle siquiera por telefono a su padre – u.uU está bien si gon quiere tendremos q ir, nos vemos – dijo killua y cortó la llamada –

E.. eso quiere decir q en unos tres días me encontraré en la casa de unos asesinos comiendo entre asesinos o.o? preguntó leorio con tono de realmente no querer hacerlo –

Bueno supongo q tenemos q confiar aunque sea un poco en la familia de killua no? – dijo kurapika –

Si pero no es tan fácil kurapika son asesinos no son personas de fiar – dijo leorio y después de un buen rato de conversación sobre la familia de killua decidieron irse a acostar la verdad con la noticia ya nadie tenía ganas de jugar streap poker, claro nadie excepto gon quien se había entusiasmado con la idea

Vamos muchachos! Juguemos!! – gritaba gon tratando de convencerlos pero sin éxito – está bien u.u me rindo –

Bien ahora gon vamonos a dormir – dijo killua cono tono somnoliento –

Dormir?? ¬uhh dormir.. – dijo gon –

Gon tu definitivamente estas raro no se q te pasa creo q te afectó lo del inodoro – dijo killua entrando en su habitación junto con gon –

Oye kurapika debo admitir q anoche dormí muy bien dijo leorio con tono picaro –

A si? Pues, ese no es asunto mío – dijo kurapika –

Yo creo q es asunto de los dos kurapika…

Pero q diantre estoy diciendo, por q no puedo ser honesto con migo mismo?? Dijo kurapika para si mismo y mirando hacia abajo – la verdad… es q yo también dormí muy bien anoche leorio …. Dijo kurapika con voz baja –

Leorio miró a kurapika como si estuviese complacido de haberlo escuchado decir la verdad. – y no quieres dormir bien esta noche?? – preguntó leorio mirando a kurapika a la cara y acercándose hacía el –

- está bien pero… no nada olvidalo – dijo kurapika entrando en su habitación –

------

gon q estás haciendo?? – preguntó killua –

intento cumplir mi sueño killua… lograré juntar mi dedo gordo del pie con la punta de mi nariz aunque sea lo ultimo q haga!! – dijo gon con tono idiota pero ilusionado a la vez-

bien como digas gon …

lo logré!! Mira killua!! Oye mi dedo huele a queso … pero no sabe a queso T-T – dijo gon quien acababa de lamer su dedo gordo –

gon no hagas eso es asqueroso mejor acuestate q solo estas haciendo tonteras!! ¬¬ - dijo killua –

pero es olía a queso killua T.T

y q tiene q ver q huela a queso?? No por eso lo vas a lamer además está sucio!!

Como q sucio si me bañe… oh… ahm…. Olvidalo

Lo vez!! ¬¬ y por si no te acuerdas te bañaste ayer! – dijo killua quien comenzaba a aburrirse y luego prendío la tele en el play boy tv -

Killua no veas eso ¬o¬ es molesto de veras –

Q no lo dejen a uno vivir digo yo -.-

¬o¬ no me gusta ese programa

no te gusta o te molesta q yo lo vea??

Los dos ¬.¬ apaga esa televisión!

Bien bien -.- justo cuando comenzaba la parte interesante!

Killua!! – gritó gon enfadado –

Bueno bueno no hablo mas de eso dijo killua apagando la tele y sentandose en su cama –

Aahhh mira killua ¬ una babosa!!! Es muy grande O.o tal vez sea mutante!!

u.uU gon! Las babosas mutantes no existen …

pero mira esta killua – dijo gon poniendo a la babosa cerca de su cabeza, demasiado cerca para su agrado –

aleja eso de mi y una cosa eso es un caracol ¬.¬ no una babosa!

Cara – col? Una col con cara!! (N/a: no en todos los paises se les dice así pero la col es el repollo)

Gon ¬.¬ la navidad realmente te está afectando –

Oye killua no quieres ir a la azotea a esperar a santa claus?? – preguntó gon –

Tu crees en santa? o.O preguntó killua

---------

leorio se acostó al lado de kurapika abrazándolo mientras este miraba la muralla como si pudiera ver televisión en ella.

Leorio.. muchas gracias - dijo kurapika dándose vuelta para abrazar a leorio – y así se quedaron los dos dormidos aunque lo malo fue q leorio comenzó a roncar xDD y kurapika le tuvo q poner un calcetín en la boca pero nada mas aparte de eso xDD – (nuevamente arruinando el momento lo siento me cuesta contenerme prometo no arruinar el siguiente momento si es q hay otro en este cap.)

---------

claro q creo en santa killua tu no? – dijo gon –

ah… yo – killua no podía creerlo realmente gon creía en santa tenía muchas ganas de decirle q no existía pero, no quería romperle la ilusión a su amigo – si si creo en santa gon – mintió killua aunque con esfuerzo –

aaahh mira killua el cara-col desapareció se lo tragó lo q sea q trae en la espalda killua o.o''

gon como rayos no sabes lo q es un caracol si aquí el naturista niño de la selva eres tu no yo ¬.¬

wooo mira killua sus antenas… entran y salen… es alienígena!! Por eso tiene cara de col y tiene antenitas q disparan rayos láser!! Y está verde o.O

Si tiene antenitas, no es alienígena, no tiene cara de col esos no son rayos láser gon es baba y si es verde gon ahora mejor vete a dormir si no quieres pegarme a mi lo idiota.

Pero killua…

------------

Continuará o.O q pasará en el siguiente cap? Sépalo… ………….. en el siguiente cap.! xD

o.o'' wii - el mundo gira ah una cosa a quienes mandaron reviews ¬ muxas grax! Y ( ¬ reviews mi kiere reviews ) no puedo respondérselos ahora pero veré si en el prox cap lo hago y de veras perdonen q arruine los momentos pero es irresistible perdónenme!!

Publico: mirando satánicamente no, no te perdonamos!

o.o? q quieren decir con eso?

Publico: mirada psicópata

Auch… creo q tengo problemas ( sale corriendo ) ….

a si o.o'' se supone q escriba algo a kienes me mandaron reviews vdd?? es ke no sabo xDD

Inuyami: si - q bueno q te gustò y kurapika debe verse muy lindo con gorrito de pascuero xD aunke lamento q te hayan molestado mis comentarios es decir se q molestan pero no puedo evitarlo xDD la tentacion es mayor T.T

Akizuki Ikeda:grax x los consejos - no me enojo pero -o-U mi ortografia no esta mal ¬¬ xD weno no es pefecta pero ... xD

Aoi Hikawa: - si perdon por las interrupciones >o !! es ke no las puedo evitar si no arruino el momento me siento mal de veras xDD o.o'' y yo tb creo ke lo del gon de choco tuvo raro pero es mi imaginacion no yo xDD

weno eso chausas y grax x los reviews ... pero kero massss!! >- 


	6. capitulo 6

Si, quizás gon esta diciendo incoherencias pero creo q yo digo mas en 10 minutos de las q es dice en un año … ven sin mis notas de autora este fic no es nada xDD o.o'' se me sube el autoestima xD

No digas nada gon mejor vete a dormir de veras dices puras incoherencias – dijo killua con tono somnoliento –

No!! Yo estoy bien killua es solo q… no quiero dormir pk me da miedo la oscuridad (N/a: algo tenia q poner o.O xD era eso o ''no se freír un huevo'' xDD)

Q te da miedo la oscuridad?? Gon eso no es cierto dime q te pasa pk estas como tonto ¬.¬ - killua trataba de hablar con gon quien parecía comenzar a recobrar poco a poco la cordura –

Ahm.. es q yo… me da miedo el cuco – decía gon tratando de q killua no notara q la idiotez comenzaba a pasársele –

Anda gon yo se q ya estas bien no soy idiota ahora dime pk diablos no quieres dormir! ¬o¬!!

Es q no quiero dormir solo – dijo gon con vos infantil (N/a: mas infantil xD )

Uh… y ahí quedó killua sin saber q decir o mejor ahí quedé yo sin saber kmo continuar xDDD o.oU / publico: ha!! Ha!! Ha!! / ah pudranse mugre publico…)

Q quieres decir con eso gon?? – preguntó killua mediosabiendo (N/a: palabra inexistente q acabo de inventar xD) lo q gon quería lograr –

Ahm… killua n.n'' puedo dormir con tigo??

Uh! Golpe bajo para killua estaba feliz de q gon le dijera eso pues obviamente si quería dormir con el pero por algún motivo ni se le había pasado por la mente q gon dijera eso – ah… claro n.nU

:) gon sonrió ampliamente en su cara se podía notar por completo lo feliz q estaba mientras q killua tomaba al caracol y lo tiraba por la ventana con la mejor de las intenciones de liberarlo pero entonces recordó q los caracoles no vuelan y su aptitud de niño santo se esfumó cuando vio al caracol apachurrado contra el piso unos 8 metros mas abajo

killua!! Dije q era alienígena pero jamás dije q pudiera volar!! ToT!!

Lo siento gon n.nU – dijo killua mientras se desvestía para cambiarse de ropa para dormir –

Mi cara-col ahora jamás sabré si era o no alienígena!! Muchas gracias killua!! ¬¬!!

Como digas gon – dijo killua '' si un caracol te parece alienígena como será cuando veas una libélula'' pensó killua –

Mira killua q es esto . dijo gon mientras sostenia en sus manos …. Adivinen xD una libélula xD

T.T aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo killua en voz baja .

Y así tal como dijo killua gon comenzó con un largo discurso de las cualidades alienígenas de la libélula hasta q killua la electrocutó según el sin querer pues había estornudado y no podía evitar dar electricidad cuando estornudaba así q gon tan comprensivo le creyó y cavó la tumba de la libélula en un masetero q había en la ventana xD mientras q killua no se lo podía creer o era algo tan simple pero a la vez extraño había tirado un caracol alienígena por la ventana y había electrocutado una libélula en una noche…. -

Q te pasa killua? – preguntó gon –

Ah? No nada no es nada… bueno ya me dio sueño me voy a dormir – dijo killua metiéndose en la cama- (N/a: dormía en la cama de arriba de un camarote y gon en la de abajo)

Gon se cambió de ropa para dormir y subió al camarote y miró a killua quien miraba el techo como perdido –

Hola… - dijo gon como quien acaba de llegar de un lugar lejano –

Hola … q haces aquí? – preguntó killua a quien la mente se le había volado por unos momentos –

Dijiste q podía dormir con tigo – dijo gon alegremente –

Ah! Es cierto n.n dijo killua corriéndose hacia un lado de la cama –

Tu cama es mas blandita ¬o¬! – dijo gon –

n.n si supongo dijo killua acomodándose para dormir pues realmente lo necesitaba –

oye killua… - dijo gon con voz tierna – (N/a: waaaaa 0!! Sorry no soy fanatica de gon pero lo encuentro tan tierno es adorable! )

q gon??

Te quiero mucho - dijo gon mirando a killua a la cara –

Inesperado, realmente killua no se esperaba eso si era cierto q hace poco gon le había confesado lo q sentía y el tb a gon pero todo lo sucedido le había hecho olvidar eso – gon … - dijo killua pero prefirió no hablar y dejarse llevar hacer algo q desde hace tiempo quería hacer, se acercó a gon y a sus labios y suavemente lo besó, gon hizo lo mismo, luego killua envolvió a gon en un tierno abrazo y ambos se quedaron dormidos … - (N/a: q lindo no? xD al menos no arruiné el momento lo leo y no lo creo aunque casi lo hago eh ¬.¬ pero por ustedes me tuve q controlar )

----------

al otro día todos estaban muy alegres claro si no tomaban en cuenta q a las 7 de la tarde salían camino a la casa de killua – todos estaban alegres por lo sucedido anoche sobre todo killua pero gon aún trataba de recordar q había pasado desde el momento en el q había experimentado una carencia extrema de neuronas hasta el momento en q las había recuperado – (N/a: carencia de neuronas o.o? eso me suena de seguro en el cole me mandan una comunicación por neuronas ausentes xDD )

luego killua tuvo q cocinar pk leorio y kurapika no querían y gon no sabía así q les hizo su ''coctel de camarones con salsa marinada y no-se-q de no-se-q si es q tenía algo mas xD'' q hizo en la prueba del cazador y todos quedaron chochos de felices con la comida n.n (N/a: chochos!! Amo esa palabra!!! Kyat!!)

ya eran las 4 de la tarde gon y killua se encontraban viendo tele mientras q leorio había salido a… no creen… comprar una iguana xD no pregunten por q el motivo de tal acto pero pues culpen a los documentales del National Geographic xDD y kurapika pues el… bueno creo q los vómitos por lo del pollo y todo lo q comió en la noche le hicieron algo mal al estomago así q se quedó descansando en su cama –

oye killua … - preguntó gon y killua no respondió al parecer se encontraba en otro lugar del universo –

killuaaaaaa!!!

Ah? Q?

Killua! ¬o¬ tarado te estoy hablando

Lo siento gon estaba pensando …

Pensando?? En q?

Pues en mi familia realmente no quiero volver a mi casa ni de visita –

Y? q tiene q ver eso si no vas a volver a tu casa?

Gon acaso no te acuerdas? – preguntó killua –

Acordarme de q killua??

Pueees. Es q mi papá llamó anoche y pues te preguntó si tu querías ir a verlo y pues tu dijiste q si así q a las 7 estaremos saliendo camino a mi casa… T.T –

Wooo… no puedo creerlo!! Q yo dije eso killua??!!

Si gon tu lo dijiste TOT!!!

Ahmm y no podemos no ir??

No, no podemos T.T aunque quisiéramos no podríamos –

Ay no!! Aunque pensandolo bien killua … me parece q tu familia es interesante tal vez si sea bueno conocerlos… - dijo gon con su típico tono valiente y a la vez soñador –

Como digas gon u.u … - dijo killua –

Hola chicos - dijo leorio al entrar con una iguana en manos –

Iguanaaa!! Gritó gon sin tomar en cuenta a leorio, tomó la iguana y comenzó a mirarla y a hacerle caras feas –

Gon ten cuidado me costó cara!! – gritó leorio –

Para q diablos compraste una iguana leorio?? – preguntó killua –

Tienes algún problema a mi me gustan las iguanas –o-U – dijo leorio mientras miraba lo fascinado q se encontraba gon – y kurapika?

Sigue acostado – dijo killua –

hh.. iré a verlo – dijo leorio caminando hacia la habitación de kurapika –

mira killua creo q la iguana se rompió dijo gon al ver q un liquido salía de ella xD –

no gon no se rompió se está haciendo pipí ¬.¬

ouch!! Mugre iguana!!

-----------

kurapika?? – preguntó leorio entrando en su habitación – como estas??

No muy bien x.x dijo kurapika –

¬.¬ no puedo creer q te enfermes por mirar un pollo –

no estoy enfermo!! Solo es un malestar estomacal –

de todas formas estás enfermo… toma esto te hará bien las compré en la farmacia – dijo leorio sacando unas pastillas de su bolsillo luego fue por un baso de agua y se lo entregó –

x.x esto es horrible mi estomago! – dijo kurapika tomándose las pastillas –

ya se te pasará no es nada grave – dijo leorio cerrando la cortina – es mejor q duermas

si … dijo kurapika apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y quedándose dormido –

leorio lo miró se veía tan lindo durmiendo se acercó a el, se sentó en la cama y se le quedó mirando un buen rato, luego se acercó a su rostro y lo besó – kurapika… murmuró pensando q el rubio se encontraba durmiendo pero no era así se encontraba despierto pero prefirió no decir nada y seguir tratando de dormir, luego leorio salió de su cuarto y caminó hasta la cocina –

waaa! Nooo! - Escuchaba leorio mientras miraba a killua y a gon correr por todo el departamento – q pasa aquí? Preguntó leorio –

es q en dos horas tenemos q partir a la casa de killua y aún no hemos guardado las cosas!! – gritó gon desde algún lugar –

wa! Es cierto hmm… o sea q yo también tengo q ordenar mis cosas… bien aya voy – dijo leorio –

y kurapika?? – preguntó gon – q pasará con sus cosas –

pk no las ordenas tu leorio?? – dijo killua –

T.T está bien todo yo todo yo xD (típica frase mía cuando no quiero hacer algo xD)

Kyaaa!! Leorio perdí a manuela T.T – gritó gon repentinamente –

Manuela?? O.o? cual manuela? – preguntó leorio –

La iguana!! Gritó gon –

Le pusieron manuela?? Pero si se llamaba clementina! – dijo leorio –

Pues no importa el punto es q se perdió – gritó killua – gon apúrate aún falta mucho …!! –

Ya voy ya voy…

1 hora después …

waaaaa!!! Rápido, rápido, rápido!! – gritaba gon – leorio despierta a kurapika!!

Oh? Ah si ya voy – leorio entró a la pieza de kurapika y lo despertó este se cayó de la cama por el susto y por q se sintió desconcertado al ver todo vacío y a leorio aún corriendo por todas partes además estaba muy a la orilla xD

Kya!! Q q? changos?? O.o ?? q tenemos q partir a la casa de killua en 10 min.??!! – gritó kurapika comenzando a vestirse lo mas rápido q pudo –

------ una vez en el dirigible (pk iban en dirigible claro los padres de killua mandaron uno a buscarlos) T.T no si se dan cuenta pero estoy escasa de ideas …

oye leorio?? - preguntó gon –

q quieres gon?? Preguntó leorio –

es q … las iguanas vuelan?? – preguntó gon con voz de culpabilidad –

no gon no vuelan –o-U

es q … entonces creo q maté a tu iguana

gon!!

Lo siento leorio perdóname

Esta bien…

continuarà o.o'' perdonen x lo corto del cap ... o sea ni tan corto pero ta mas corto q los demas es ke no tngo inspiracion pa' seguir o.o'' asi q me damorare un pokito en escribir el 7 pero ni tanto yo kreo q kmo 2 a 3 dias - byeess

**KIERO REVIEWS!!!!!**


End file.
